Distant Engagement
by tv freak 92
Summary: Crossover with Vegas. The two teams come together to catch a murder that has killed three people all together.Parings: MacCatherine, SaraDanny, StellaNick, LindseyWarwick
1. Chapter 1

**Distant Engagement?**

**Summary:** Crossover with Vegas. The two teams come together to catch a murder that has killed three people all together.

**Parings:** Mac/Catherine, Sara/Danny, Stella/Nick, Lindsey/Warwick

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New York Monday 4th June 8:30 am**

'What we got Hawkes?' Mac asked

'23 year old male with a gunshot wound to his abdomen. He was strangled and then Stabbed in the chest.'

'What happened first?'

'The gunshot, then the strangulation and last of all the stabbing. Wanted to make sure he was dead. I'll know more when I've opened him up.'

'Thanks Hawkes' Mac turned around to see Stella running towards him.

'Mac our case matches two cases in Vegas.'

'OK'

'The Vegas team is coming to New York so we can work on this case together.'

'Great that's just what I need.'

* * *

**Vegas Monday 4th June 8:45 am**

'Guy's were going to New York' Grissom said when everyone was in the room

'Why?' Nick asked

'Nick remember the Jackson and Matthews case'

'Yeah'

'The killers in New York and we're all going to go a help the New York team out'

They all moaned.

'Be ready for 6pm tonight okay'

Yes Boss' they all said.

* * *

**6:00pm, Vegas**

'I don't see why we all have to go' Nick moaned

'Nick shut up' Catherine said

'Fine'

They walked through to the airport lobby and waited to board their flight to New York.

* * *

**8:30pm, JFK Airport, New York**

'Stel when are they going to be here' Danny moaned

'Danny grow up and shut up' Stella said

Danny rolled his eyes at her. They Vegas team walked through JFK arrivals. 'There here' Danny said jumping up and down. Stella hit Danny on the arm.

'Ouch Stel that hurt'

'Serves you right.'

Danny and Stella walked over to them.

'Hi you the Vegas CSI'S?' Stella asked

'Yeah. I'm Gil Grissom, this is Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle and Warwick Brown'

'Hi I'm Detective Stella Bonesera and this idiot next to me is Danny Messer'

'Hey. I'm not an idiot Stel'

'You act like one.'

'You goanna tell Mac tonight when you're in…' Stella hit him on the arm hard. Stopping Danny from saying what he was going to say.

'Stella will you stop hitting me'

'Nope. Sorry about that I don't know why Mac made him come with me.'

The Vegas team followed Danny and Stella outside to where the cars were. Catherine, Warwick and Gil went Danny while Nick and Sara went with Stella.

Sara sat up front with Stella. 'Hey Stella' She asked 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure on one condition?'

'What's that?'

'I get to ask one back?'

'Deal'

'Ok shot'

'Danny Messer…'

'You want to know if he's single right?' Stella said smiling

'Yeah'

'As far as I know he is'

'Thank. What about you. What's you're question?'

Making sure Nick wasn't listening Stella asked 'Nick.'

'He's single'

They pulled into the lab car park followed by Danny's car. They got out and Stella and Danny showed them to the break room. They left them in there while they went and told Mac that the Vegas team had arrived.

* * *

**Break Room**

'So guys seen anyone you like yet?' Warwick asked

'Not yet' Catherine said 'Gil'

'Nope' he replied 'Nick?'

'Just one'

'Who?' Catherine asked

'Stella'

_Nick_ mouthed Sara _Stella likes you to_

_Really_ Nick mouthed back

_Yep_

'Hey Sara you seen anyone you like yet?' Catherine asked

'Yeah Danny'

Five minutes late Stella and Danny returned followed by Mac and Lindsey. Danny sat by Sara, Stella sat by Nick and Lindsey sat next to Warwick who smiled shyly only Stella saw this.

'Nick' she whispered

'Yeah' he whispered back

'You're friend likes my friend'

'Who Warwick?'

'Yeah. He likes Lindsey. And she like's him back'

'You thinking what I'm thinking'

'Getting them together yeah.'

'Stella' Mac asked

'Oh Shit' she whispered to Nick who chuckled quietly

'Yeah Mac.' She said out loud

'Anything you want to share?'

'Nope'

'Did you hear anything I said?'

'No'

'Stella's in trouble' Danny said in a singsong voice

'Danny. Can It.' She replied

'Stella after this I want to see you in my office okay?'

'Yes Boss.'

Mac's office 

'Stella that wasn't like you'

'I know and it won't happen again'

'Okay'

Stella walked out of his office. She bumped in to Nick

'Hey Nick'

'Did you get into trouble?'

'Not really you?'

'Yeah'

'Sorry'

'Don't worry about. You want to get a drink?'

'You asking me out Mr Stokes?'

'You bet I am. So will you'

'Yeah why not'


	2. Chapter 2

**Distant Engagement**

**Chapter 2 Sullivan's**

'Hey Stella thanks for agreeing to go out with me' Nick said

'You always like this' she replied

'Only when I really like someone' Nick said 'and I like you. A lot'

'I like you a lot to Nick' Stella replied 'Another Drink?'

'Yeah'

* * *

**Back at the lab**

'Hey Sara' Danny said 'You know where Stella and Nick are?'

'Yeah.'

'Where'

'Out…Together…On a date'

'Seriously'

'Seriously' Sara replied

'Thanks' Danny said. He started to walk out the lab door when he stopped suddenly. 'Sara?' he asked walking up to her

'Yeah'

'Come here?' He gently grabbed her wrists

'Danny?' she questioned. He lent down and gently kissed her on the lips. Sara responded by wrapping her arms around his neckand making it deeperwhile Danny put his hands on her waist. Little did they know Catherine and Mac were watching them.

'Who would of thought?' Catherine said

'That's the second time I've seen someone who know with someone from my team' Mac replied softly

'Who else are dating?'

'Stella and Nick'

'Really?' Catherine said turning to face Mac

'Yeah really' he replied. Mac brushed a stranded of hair from Catherine's face. 'You know you're veybeautiful'

Catherine smiled shyly 'And you're very handsome' she replied. Mac bent down and kissed Catherine's cheek. 'I'll see you tomorrow Catherine' he said walking down the corridor.

'Yeah see you tomorrow Mac'

Danny and Sara walked out of the room they were in.

'Hey Danny I'll see you outside' Sara said

'Sure' he replied

'Hey Cath some ones happy'

'What?'

'You I'm guessing a guy did something?'

'Yeah Mac kissed me on the cheek'

'You so fancy Mac don't cha?'

'Cha? When did you starting saying cha'

'Danny and you didn't answer my question'

'Yeah I do.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Distant Engagement **

**Chapter 3**

**Back at Sullivan's**

'Hey Nick' Stella said

'Yeah'

'I think we'd better go'

'Yeah so do I'

'Lets go'

Nick stumbled out of the pub followed by Stella who was trying to walk normally.

'My apartment's closer. You can crash there if you want' Said Stella

'Thanks'

Five minutes later and they where outside Stella's apartment door. Nick had his arms around her waist and was kissing her neck making it hard for her to open the door. When she finally managed to open Nick spun them around and kicked the door shut with his foot. He pushed Stella against the door and started kissing her lips Stella kissed him back.

'Nick' she moaned 'Bedroom…now'

Nick allowed Stella to lead him to her bedroom.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back at the Lab**

'Damn it' Lindsey said

'Hey what's up Lindsey?' Warwick asked walking into the room

'A friend of mine was supposed to come down from Montana this week to see me. She just cancelled her daughter's ill.'

'Hey it'll be all right you've got friends here haven't you'

'Yeah but I haven't seen Rachel for over a year now.'

'How about you and me go and get something to eat. And you can tell me all about this lab'

'You asking me out Warwick'

'Maybe'

* * *

**Stella's apartment the next day **

'Damn' Stella moaned 'How much did I have to drink last night'

'A lot' Nick said from where he was lying next to her.

'Hey Nick. Nick!'

'Hey'

'I normally don't do this but…'

'It was fun and you regret it'

'It was fun but no I don't regret' she said. Stella then lent over a kissed Nick on the lips it soon became passionate.

'We better get going' Stella said when she pulled away

'Yeah' Nick replied

* * *

**Stella's Office**

'Hey Stel can I talk to for a sec? Cath asked

'Sure. Everyone's following up leads except you and me so nobody's likely to walk into the office. What's up?'

Cath walked into Stella's office and closed the door behind her. She sat down opposite Stella.

'What's the deal with Mac?'

'You like him don't you Catherine.'

'Yeah'

'Okay. His wife Claire died on the 9/11 terrorist attacks and since then he's been on one date that end up disastrously.'

'That it'

'Pretty much. Oh yeah he's recently just started going out for drinks after work.'

'Thanks Stel'

'No problem'

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Mac asks Catherine out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Distant Engagement **

**Chapter 4**

Mac saw Cath walking out of Stella's office. 'Hey Cath' he called

'Hey Mac'

'Do you want to go and get something to eat?'

'Yeah why not' Catherine replied

They walked out of the lab together and to his car. Mac drove them to his apartment.

'Mac what we doing at you're apartment?' asked Catherine.

'You wanted a quiet place to eat right?'

'Yeah'

'Well then.'

Mac got out the car closely followed by Catherine.

'Nice place' She said as soon as she walked through the door.

'Thanks' Mac replied 'You want something to drink?'

'No thanks'

Mac walked over to where Catherine was on the couch. He took her hands and gently pulled her up. He cupped her cheek and brought his lips down to meet hers. She responded immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper. Mac put one hand on her waist and the other he put on the base of her neck. He gently pulled her close to him so their bodies were touching.

'Mac' Catherine moaned 'Bedroom'

Mac pulled away. He grabbed her hand and led her to his room. Once in the room he closed the door with his foot and started kissing Catherine again. She fell back onto the bed she pulled Mac with her. He landed on top of her.

An hour later found the two asleep. Mac had his arm around Cath's waist while her head was resting on his chest. Mac woke first and gently lifted Cath's head of his chest and on to the pillow beside him. He got up, Showered and got dressed. When he was dressed he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Cath awoke to the smell of pancakes and freshly brewed coffee. She got out of the bed and put her clothes on. She wondered out into the kitchen and startled Mac by saying 'Stel said you could only cook pancakes'

Mac turned around 'Cath you startled me and did she now'

'Yep' Cath replied walking over to Mac

'Well I'll just have to get my own back won't I'

'Yeah you will' Cath kissed Mac on the lips 'Right I'm hungry'

Mac laughed

After they had eaten they drove to the lab. They arrived at the lab ten minutes late.

Stella saw them walk in. 'Hey guys you owe me $10 each.' She said when she walked into the break room.

'He tell you?' Danny asked

'They just walked in wearing the same clothes as yesterday'

'Damn' Nick, Warwick, Danny, Sara and Lindsey all said

'Pay up guys'

They all gave Stella $10.

'How did you know they would?' Nick asked Stella when she sat down

'I've known Mac for ten years and when he's late it means he's had someone round.'

'What's going on?' Mac asked

'Boss you have to tell Stel to stop making bets. She's wiping us clean' Said Danny

'Stella' Mac said 'How much did you make'

'$50'

'What did you bet on?'

'You and Cath' She mumbled

'What was that?'

'I said you and Catherine'


	5. Chapter 5

**Distant Engagement **

**Chapter 5**

'That's what I thought you said'

'Ha Stel's in trouble' Danny said laughing

'So are you Danny' Mac replied 'Along with Lindsey'

'Stella you Danny and Lindsey my office now' Mac said walking out the door. They followed him to his office.

'Stella you mind telling me why you made so many bets?'

'Cause I wanted to.'

'Stella' he said warningly

'Fine I saw how you two acted around each other so I decided to make some money out of it'

'Okay.' Mac relied. They others walked out of his office.

'Stella?' Danny asked

'Yeah how's things with Nick?'

'Fine. How's things with Sara?'

'Great'

'What's going on?' Lindsey asked confused

'Stella's seeing Nick and I'm seeing Sara' Danny replied

'Hey Lind's aren't you seeing Warwick?' Stella questioned

'Yeah' she replied blushing

They walked into the break room five minutes later.

'Hey guys' Stella said 'Where's Catherine?'

'Gone to find you're boss' Nick replied

'Hey why don't we all go out for drinks later?' Warwick asked.

Everyone nodded apart from Nick and Stella who shouted No!

'Why don't you want to come out?' Danny asked

'Cause the last time me and Nick went out…' Stella started

'…Got drunk and we…'

'…And slept together we.'

'And that's bad because?' Lindsey asked

'We just don't want to get totally drunk again that's all' Nick said

'OH come on Nick man' Warwick said

'Fine. Stel hon'

'Why not'

'Guys where's Griss?' Nick asked

'Ill. He's going back tonight' Cath replied

'Okay'

* * *

**Sullivan's**

'Who wants to play pool?' Asked Danny after a couple of drinks

'I've got a better idea' Stella said

'What's that Stel?'

'Why don't we play truth…'

'…or Dare' Sara finished off

'That's for kids Stella' Danny complained

'We're drunk and it'll be fun' Lindsey said

'Fine' the guys said giving in

'Danny you can go first' Stella said 'Truth or Dare?'

'Truth'


	6. Chapter 6

**Distant Engagement**

**Chapter 6**

'Okay. If you were on a island and you were only allowed one thing what would it be?' Stella asked

'Easy I'd take Sara' Danny replied 'My turn Stella truth or Dare'

'Dare' she said

'I dare you to drink 10 vodka shots straight in less than a minute.'

'Easy. Danny go and them then'

'Fine' He said getting up to get the drinks. He returned a couple of minutes later. 'Okay Stella ready'

'Yep'

'Go'

Stella downed the first three in side the first ten seconds. Fifteen Seconds later found Stella on her last shot it took her another two seconds to finish it off.

'Damn girl 27 seconds. Even I can't do it that fast.' Danny said

'Nick it's you're turn to ask' Danny said

'Warwick truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'How are things with you and Lindsey?'

'They're good aren't they Lindsey'

'Yeah they are'

'Spare me the mushy crap please.'

'Nick truth or dare'

'Dare'

'I dare you to Kiss Stella. Not just a peck on the lips.' Warwick said

Nick turned to Stella and gently cupped her cheek in his hands. He lent forward and kissed her. She responded and it soon became passionate. They broke apart when the need for oxygen came more vital.

'Phew that was pretty heated there guys. Anyway Lindsey truth or Dare' Asked Sara

'Truth'

'What's the naughtiest thing you've done in you're life'

'You really want to know'

'Yeah' they all said together

'Fine I slept with my teacher when I was nineteen'

'How old was he' Stella asked

'32'

'Oh ok'

'Why Stel'

'I slept with my best mates dad when I was nineteen and he was forty something'

They all looked at Stella shocked

'What'

'Nothing. Sara truth or dare?' Lindsey asked

'Truth'

'What's the oldest guy you've gone out with and how old was you?'

'I was twenty he was thirty'

'Stella?' Warwick

'Yeah'

'We want more details on what you said' Danny said

'What me sleeping with my mates dad?'

'Yeah' the rest of them said

'Fine. I was young and he was fit'

'Go on'

'I ended up pregnant'

'I've been to you're apartment dozen's of times and I've never seen a kid' Lindsey said

'That's because she was murdered when she was five'

'Hang on a minute. Are you on about the girl that was kidnapped from New York and taken to San Francisco?' Sara asked

'Yeah why?'

'I was involved in trying to find the her'

'I thought I recognised you Sara'

'Same here Stella'

'Hate to interrupt this but what was her name?'

'Georgia'

'I remember it was all over the news because the mum was an NYPD cop'

'Yeah. I was working in Narcotics at the time'

'Who kidnapped her?'

'Her dad and my best mate' Stella said

'Does Mac know?' Danny asked

'Why would I tell him?'

'Because you two are the best of friends'

'No he doesn't know'

After a couple of minutes of silence Danny spoke up and asked 'Anyone want a game of pool?'

'Yeah why not' Nick, Lindsey, Warwick said

'Stel, Sara you not coming?' Nick asked

'Nope' they said together

While the others were playing pool Sara turned to Stella and asked 'So they didn't know then?'

'Nah after she was found dead I kind of just didn't tell anyone it was too painful to talk about her. The only people that new was my colleagues in Narcotics'

'How old would she have been this year?'

'20'

'You still miss her don't you?'

'Yeah I do.'

Three minutes later a women walked in she looked about 39. Another women followed her in this time she looked about 20. Sara saw them

'We never did find a body did we?' she asked Stella

'No we thought she was dead why?'

'Look over there isn't that Lisa?'

'Yeah it is but who's the person next to her?'

'Georgia' Sara whispered

'It can't be can it'

'There's a strong possibility that it is'

Georgia looked over from where she was sitting she recognised Stella. Seeing that Lisa was at the bar she saw an opportunity to talk to Stella. She walked over to the table and said 'Mom?'

Stella looked up 'Georgia I thought you were…'

'Dead yeah Lisa told me that my dad kidnapped me and gave me to her when I was five'

'Sit down honey. I want to catch up with you.'

'Why not' Georgia sat down

'So how have you been?'

'Fine mom. What about you?'

'I'm okay'

'You seeing anyone?'

'Yeah'

'What's his name?'

'Nick'

Sara looked at the bar and saw Lisa walking over to them not happy at all.

'Georgia get back over there now'

'No Lisa sorry I'm staying with my mom'

'I'm you're mom'

'How much did I weigh when I was a baby?'

'Umm…'

'You don't know do you.'

_'Sara' Stella whispered _

_'Yeah'_

'_You going to arrest her?'_

_'Yeah'_

Sara stood up and walked around so she was behind Lisa.

'Lisa Matthews I'm arresting you for Kidnap and prevent the course of justice in 1991. You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one the state will provide you with one. Do you understand'

'Yes'

Sara walked out with Lisa and put her in the back of the car. The others followed her out and climbed into the cars. Sara and Danny drove Lisa back to the lab. While Nick, Stella and Georgia went to Stella's place. They went straight to sleep. In the morning Stella knew she'd have to answer a lot of questions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Distant Engagement**

**A/N:** Lisa was Stella's best friend when she was younger and she's also Georgia's half sister.

**Chapter 7 The Next day**

'Hey Stel' Lindsey said

'Hey Lind's what's up?' Stella replied

'That women yesterday you and Nick left with who was it?'

'The young one?'

'Yeah'

'Georgia'

'You're daughter but I thought…'

'She was dead. So did I'

Mac walked into the break room looking for Stella. When he saw her he said 'Stel would you mind telling me why we have someone in for the kidnapping and prevent the course of justice from 15 years ago?'

'Umm'

'I leave you two alone' Lindsey said walking out the door.

'Well'

'15 years ago Lisa Matthews the women in custody along with her dad kidnapped my five-year-old daughter. They man they caught was Lisa's and Georgia's dad. I thought she was dead Mac, But she's alive and well.'

'Stel why didn't you tell me'

'Because I thought she was dead and when ever I talked about her it brought back to many painful memories.'

'Okay. Stel?'

'Yeah'

'I'm going have to speak to Georgia'

Okay I'll bring her in tomorrow.'

'Take the rest of the day off and spend time with you're daughter'

'You sure Mac?'

'Yeah I'm sure'

'Thanks.' Stella walked up to Mac and hugged him. 'You're a great friend Mac'


	8. Chapter 8

**Distant Engagement**

**Chapter 8 **

**Stella's apartment**

'Georgia'

'Hey mum what's up?'

'I need you to come down to the lab tomorrow so we can get you're side of the story'

'Fine'

**Integration the next day**

'Georgia right' Flack said

'Yeah' she replied

'What do you remember from that night 15 years ago?'

'Mom went to work and left me with the babysitter. My dad turned up saying he had permission to look after me. I know he didn't because she never let him near me'

'Who you're mom?'

'Yeah. When the sitter had gone he made me pack all my stuff up. I left some behind so she would no that I'd gone. They took me to San Francisco. They as in my dad and Lisa'

'Is that it?'

'That's all I can remember Detective' She said smiling

'Okay' Flack replied also smiling. He walked her out of the room when outside he asked 'You doing anything later?'

'No why?'

'Do you want to go and get something to eat?'

'Yeah why not'

'I'll see you later then'

'Yeah see you later.'

**Stella's apartment later that day**

'Hey Stel' Nick said walking through the door

'Hey Nick' she replied

'Where's Georgia?'

'Up stairs getting changed for her date'

'Who's the lucky guy then?'

'Don't know. She wont tell me'

Ten minutes later Flack knocked on the door to Stella's apartment.

'I'll get it' Georgia said running down the stairs. She opened the door 'Hey'

'Hey you look beautiful'

'Thanks so do you'

'Georgia bring him in her so I can see him' Stella called

'Damn and I was hoping that she wouldn't find out till later tonight'

'Now why wouldn't you want her to see me?'

'You know why' She said 'Fine come on then'

They walked into the room

'Hey mom, Nick' Georgia said

'Hey hun, Flack. Don!' she replied

'Hey Stel' he replied

'You're taking my…Never mind just don't hurt her okay or we'll be investigating you're murder'

'Got it. Come on Georgia let's go'

'Yeah. See you Mom, Nick'

'Bye' Nick and Stella said together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Distant Engagement**

**Chapter 9**

**The Bistro**

"So Georgia what do you do?" Don asked

"I was hoping to finish my degree at NYU"

"Cool. What you doing?"

"Criminal Psychology"

"Nice. How long you got left?"

"A year"

"So tell me more about you're self"

"Fine. I'm twenty on the 16th of next month. You know what I'm studying, umm that's about it. What about you? You going to tell me everything"

"Okay. I work with you're mom, I'm thirty next year, I live in a two bedroom apartment, umm that's about all I'm telling you right now"

"Okay"

**A Week Later**

The killer had been caught earlier that week but the Vegas team stayed till the end of the week. They'd all agreed that they'd come up to Vegas to visit as soon as they could. Stella was talking to the friend of a victim at the crime scene when her cell rang _'Nick'_

"Bonesera"

"_Oh come on babe you can do better than that can't you?"_

"Oh you know I can it's just I'm in the middle of talking to a victims friend. What about you?" She said walking out of the room for privacy.

"_Okay. I'm in the locker room getting changed"_

"Leave images in my head why don't you. What's wrong anyway?"

"_I just wanted to hear you're voice. Darling"_

"You've heard it. Now I'll call you later after I've finished work"

_"I'm hurt. I'll speak to you soon Darling"_

"Speak to you soon Nicky" Stella hung up and walked back into the room "Sorry about that you were saying"

**Back at the Lab**

"So Stel Flack was just saying that lover boy called you at the scene" Danny said

"Yeah but did he tell who his girlfriend is?" she asked

"No. In fact I didn't know he had a girlfriend"

"He does and it's Georgia"

"Georgia…as in you're daughter Georgia"

"Yep"

"I'll be right back Stel"  
Stella laughed knowing that Danny would be going to kill Flack for telling him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Distant Engagement **

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Flack wait up" Danny said when he finally caught up with Flack

"What's up man?" he replied

"Why didn't you mention you were seeing Georgia?"

"Because I wanted to see if we were going anywhere"

"And are you?"

"Yeah we are"

**Three Months later**

Stella was looking through evidence when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist.

"Hey Baby" Nick said

"Nick" she said in surprise. She turned in his arms "What are you doing here?"

"I've been offered a transfer over here…"

"And you accepted it"

"Yep"

"Nick" Mac said walking past the lab

"Hey Mac" he replied

"Stella can I have a word please?" Mac asked

"Sure" she replied, "I'll be right back" she said to Nick. She followed Mac to his office. "What's up Mac?" She asked when they were in the office

"I've been promoted to Assistant Lab Director…"

"Congratulations Mac."

"…In Vegas so you're going to take over my job and Nick…"

"…Will fill in my position"

"That okay?"

"Yeah it's fine"

**Two Years Later**

Nick and Stella were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Dada, dada" one year old Nick Jnr called running into the living room "fone, fone" he said giving the ringing phone to him.

"Thanks NJ. Hello"

_"Nick is mom there?"_

"Hey Georgia yeah she is why?"

_"Can you put her on please?"_

"Okay" Nick said handing the phone to Stella

"Hey what's up?"

_"Mom me and Don…we're umm…engaged"_

"What!"

_"And I'm pregnant." _Georgia said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked his wife"

"They're getting married and she's pregnant"


End file.
